DBZ: The Intergalactic Bowling Tournament Remix
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! The updated version with new content in later chapters. Five teams from the DBZ Universe face off against one another as they bowl and try to win the cup! Random and crazy events ensue! Rated T for language and violence.
1. Team Introduction

**Story**: DBZ: The Intergalactic Bowling Tournament Remix  
**Original Author**: Master Jin Sonata  
**Additional Dialog And Plot**: Time Master And Granis Koaishine  
**Written**: Originally January 2007, re-written November 2007  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: T (Language and Violence)  
**Authors Note**: This is the re-issued version of the original fic, which had many spelling errors and story inconsistencies. Also, Time Master and Granis Koaishine has added new dialog to later chapters in this version, and you now get to see the final chapter that was never made! Hope you enjoy!  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own DBZ or its characters for that matter. We definitely do not own the 'It's Over 9000' joke within the fic. We do own the Bowling complex they are playing in though!

* * *

**Team Introduction**

**Hercule Satan:**"Hahaha! We the sponsors of the Intergalactic Bowling Federation are proud to host this year's tournament in my brand new facility, located in the heart of Hercule City! Now let's hand the microphone over to our second sponsor: King Kai!"

**King Kai:**"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight here at Hercule Satan's Bowling Palace, we will be witnessing the most anticipating match ever to be played out in the history of bowling! I would like to welcome everyone to the 25th Annual Intergalactic Bowling Tournament!"

The crowds in the stands inside the gargantuan indoor bowling alley roared with excitement as the five bowling teams came into view, all wearing their team shirts, bowling shoes, and carrying their own bowling balls.

**Tournament Announcer:**"Hello! I'm the third sponsor of this event, the announcer guy from all those fighting tournaments! And now to introduce these said teams and their captains!"

"Our first team is lead by the legendary hero of earth, Goku. Him, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and Trunks make-up this star-studded cast that will surely entertain us as they try for the Intergalactic Bowling Cup. Give it up…for the **Z-Team**!"

The crowds cheered as Goku bowed and the others gave thumbs up to the fans. Vegeta scoffed and turned his head away from the crowds, while Piccolo was busy meditating before the games began.

"Our second team joins us tonight from a tiny island located far-way out in the tropics. Lead by the turtle hermit, Master Roshi, his team includes Bulma, Chi Chi, Oolong, and the Ox King! Let's hear it for the **Kame-House Team**!"

The crowds were roaring as this team waved at their fans. Roshi tried to sneak a hand under Bulma's team shirt claiming it needed adjusting, but she countered with a fist across his face.

"Moving on to the third team! This group of aspiring young adults is here to take aim for the championship! Lead by Teen Gohan, followed by Yamcha, Videl, Chiaotzu, and Tien, these individuals are raring and ready to take on the other challengers to win big! Put your hands together for the **Youth Team**!"

The Youth Team looked pretty confident as they accepted the crowd's chants and cheers.

"Now for our fourth team! The most vile and evil beings from across the universe are here to take over planet Earth not by way of destruction and conquer, but to show Earth that they are the baddest bowlers around! Lead by Omega Shenron, his team of Final Form Frieza, Perfect Cell, Fat Majin Buu, and Demon King Dabura, this is the **Villain Team**!"

The crowds began booing and hissing at the team of villains. They responded by preparing to blast the audience with their beam attacks, which shut them all up pretty quickly.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing the fifth team of the night! Only one of the four previously mentioned teams will have the opportunity to take away the cup by defeating last year's championship team! Lead by the skillful Captain Ginyu, and his comrades Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Guldo, give it up for the great **Team Ginyu**!"

Everyone in the entire place cheered wildly as Team Ginyu came out and performed their signature super-gay, Power-Ranger rip-off version of their special Ginyu-formation. The other teams shook their heads in embarrassment.

**Hercule Satan:**"Now that we've introduce the five teams participating in tonight's game, let's reveal the cup they'll be winning!"

A giant gold-plated Bowling Championship Cup with a Five-Star Dragonball emblem on its base was lowered onto a stand in the center complex. The team member's were awed at the site.

**King Kai** "And let the games begin!!!"

* * *

**Team Introduction Chapter Complete**

**Whatcha think so far? Please review!**


	2. Game 1: Z Team vs The Kame House Team

**Game 1: The Z Team vs. The Kame-House Team**

**Tournament Announcer**: "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now ready to begin the first game between the Z-Team and the Kame-House. Teams, please step forward to your respective lanes!"

Both teams went and took their places at their own lanes.

**The Z-Team**

"**Oh man, I'm so excited!" **Goku said as he pulled out his bright orange bowling ball, which resembled the five-star Dragon Ball.

"**Oh shut it, Kakarot. I still don't see why we have to play this stupid game when I can just blow the crap out of our enemies!"** Vegeta growled as he deliberately dropped his ball into the holder with a thud.

"**Oh cheer up, dad. It's not often we all can get together and play a friendly game amongst out greatest enemies,"** Trunks comment, flopping down onto one of the seats.

"**That's just the very thing that worries me,"** Krillan commented as he slipped on his bowling shoes. **"Doesn't anyone find this whole tournament a bit weird and all?"**

"**Let me reiterate, chrome-dome: IT'S ALL A BIG WASTE OF TIME!!!"** Vegeta yelled out everyone, crossing his arms and turning away from the others. Piccolo was still meditating while they chatted amongst one another.

**The Kame-House Team**

"**Eheheh! We are going to smoke Goku and his gang for sure!"** Master Roshi said enthusiastically, doing some stretches before the match started.

"**I'll admit, I'm a bit nervous about going up against my husband, especially how strong he is and all,"** Chi Chi commented.

"**Don't worry about it, Chi Chi, we'll show the guys who's the boss when it comes to competition. We may not be ultra strong fighters like they are, but we'll defiantly own them in a game of bowling,"** Bulma said to her, giving a thumbs up.

"**Oh please, a pro-champion pig like myself will be enough to bring the team to glory,"** Oolong said with a sly grin.

"**Hey wait, I could have sworn you once told me that you were regarded as the worst bowler on Earth several years back!"** the Ox King questioned, taking up several seats as he sat down next to him.

"**Hey hey!!! Keep it down!!!"** Oolong said to Ox King, try to shut him up. **"Don't blab out my bowling record, pal!"**

**Hercule Satan**: "May I have your attention please! Bowlers, the first match will begin in one minute. Please shake hands with the opposite team before you begin!"

Both teams walked up toward each other and shook hands.

"**Good luck you guys!"** Goku said to the opposing team.

"**Heh, save the luck for yourself, because you'll need it more than anyone else,"** Oolong said with a grin, before Vegeta intentionally took his hand and nearly crushes it.

**King Kai**: "It's now time to start the first game! Captains, you're up first!

Goku approached the lane with his ball. He runs up and throws the ball down the lane, hitting eight of the ten pins. On his next throw, he managed to pick up the spare.

Now it was Master Roshi's turn. The Turtle Hermit walked up with his ball and rolled it at a moderate speed down the lane. It hit all off the pins except one. Roshi tries to pick up the spare as well, but just barely misses it.

Next from Goku's team was Vegeta. The saiyan prince haphazardly grabbed the ball and chucked it down the lane, hitting whopping two pins.

"**What the hell?"** Vegeta said, as he threw the ball again to pick up the spare, but ended up a gutter instead.

"**Oh boy, this isn't going to turn out very well…"** Krillan gulped as Vegeta went back to his seat in a huff.

Next from Roshi's team was Chi Chi. She approached he lane and through the ball with all her might. However the ball swayed to the left and ended up being a gutter. During the follow-up, Chi Chi rolled the ball again, this time hitting all of the pins.

"**Nice save, Chi Chi!"** her dad the Ox King commented.

It was Krillan's turn. He grabbed his ball and approached the lane, rolling it straight down the middle, getting eight pins and getting the infamous seven-ten split.

"**Uh oh…"** Krillan said, now sweating lightly as he rolled the ball again. He missed both pins.

"**Crap!"** Krillan said, walking back to his seat.

Next up was the Ox King. He stomped up toward the lane and threw his ball which such excessive force, it cut a path right straight through the middle of the pins, leaving two still up on both sides. During his follow up, he rolled and managed to get two pins down from the right side.

Now for Piccolo's turn. He was still meditating.

"**Hey, Piccolo! You're up!"** Goku called out to him.

Piccolo opened his eyes, and lowed himself to the ground. He casually walks up to the lane with his ball and rolls it gracefully, hitting all of the pins for the first strike of the game.

"**Oh yeah! Way to go Piccolo!"** Trunks congratulated him. Piccolo grinned before going back to his meditation.

Oolong was next up on Roshi's team. He grabbed his shiny black ball and strutted up to the lane. After a few seconds of calculating his throw, he finally rolled the ball, which not only went into the gutter, but bounced out of it into the next lane, which went into the gutter as well. He turned back to his team who were giving him evil glares. He gulped as he rolled the ball again, knocking down four of the ten pins.

Last on Goku's team was Trunks. He went up to the lane and rolled the ball. It started swaying toward the gutter, but it swung back and hit all of the pins for a strike.

"**Aw man, they're killing us!"** Oolong said in shock.

"**And why do you think that is?"** Bulma said, glaring at him as she went up for her turn.

Bulma got a good running start and rolled the ball, knocking down six of the ten pins. On her follow up, she hit two of the remaining four.

**Later Toward The End Of The First Game…**

**Tournament Announcer**: "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's now the final round of the first game between the Z-Team and the Kame-House Team. In a miraculous turn of events, Master Roshi has just scored for his team, giving them the lead so far. The current scores are:"

**Z-Team: 187**

**Kame House Team: 196**

"The final round goes to Goku, who will try to bring is team to victory. All he needs is ten pins to win."

"**C'mon Kakarot, win this stupid game. I need to go to the restroom!"** Vegeta said to Goku.

"**You're gonna screw up big time!"** Oolong taunted.

Goku approached the lane with his ball. He concentrated before throwing it.

It was a gutter.

"**Yes! Victory is ours for sure!"** Chi Chi cheered.

Goku was ready for his second throw. He went and threw it.

He knocked down nine of the ten.

"**C'mon Goku, you can do it!"** Trunks cheered from behind.

**Hercule Satan**: "This is it, folks, the moment of truth!"

Goku approached the lane and threw the ball slowly this time. It crept down the lane at an unbearably slow speed. It swayed left to right to left again, and so did both team members who were anxious to see where it would end up. His ball finally reached the pin, which grazed it as it went by, making it wobble a little. Everyone in the audience held their breath

The pin swayed back and forth, before finally falling over.

**Tournament Announcer**: "AND THE Z-TEAM WINS THE FIRST MATCH!!!!"

The entire audience cheered in an uproar as the Z-Team bowed and gave thumbs up to their fans.

"**Oh yeah! We're going to the semi-finals!!!"** Krillan cheered with Goku.

"**Good game you guys,"** Bulma and the other members of Roshi's team said as they congratulated them.

"**Hmph, it was all fixed,"** Oolong grunted, refusing to congratulate the winning team. Roshi knocked Oolong upside the head with his walking stick, in which afterwards he finally decided to do it.

**King Kai**: "That does it for now folks! It is now Intermission. The second match will start in 30 minutes!"

**Game 1: The Z Team vs. The Kame-House Team Chapter Complete**

**Please review!**


	3. Intermission 1: Bathroom Break

**Intermission 1: Bathroom Break**

**Hercule Satan**: "Welcome back! Before we show you the next match, we will show you, the audience, an exclusive interview with the winning team from the first round. Our top reporter, Yajirobi, is looking for the Z-Team right now as we speak. We now turn it over to him for the latest updates. Yajirobi?"

**Yajirobi**: "Uh yeah. I'm here wandering the complex looking for signs of the winning team, cuz' I don't know where the heck they are right now!"

He continues wandering about the facility, and then finally spots the team about to enter the men's restroom.

"**Dammit dammit dammit! I need to go bad!"** Vegeta growled as he crossed his legs and waited impatiently for someone to come out the bathroom.

After a brief moment, the doors finally flew open, and out came Majin Buu, walking out with a big grin of satisfaction on its face.

"**It's about damn time you finished up! What took so damn long?"** Vegeta said in a huff as he started making his way inside the dark bathroom.

"**Buu made a big doo-doo!"** Buu said before walking off laughing.

"**O---kay…did we really need to hear that?"** Krillan said, shaking his head. **"Now I know why Vegeta didn't want to use the bathroom while Buu was in there…"**

"**C'mon guys, let's make sure we freshen up before our next match,"** Goku suggested.

The entire team nodded and followed suit, the door locking itself from behind as it shut. Yajirobi sped toward the bathroom door but he was too late.

**Yajirobi**: "Damn. Well, folks, it looks like I'll just have to wait out here until the Z-Team steps out so I can interview them."

* * *

_**Note: The following text that looks like this means The Z-Team members are talking from within the bathroom.**_

* * *

Yajirobi leaned against the wall and began eating a hoagie sandwich as he waited. That's when he heard the team talking from the inside.

**Vegeta:**_** "Hey, will someone turn on the lights? I can't see where I'm doing my business at!"**_

**Goku**: _**"Sure!"**_

(Goku flips on the light)

**Krillan**: _**"HOLY FREAKING CRAP! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT!?!?"**_

**Piccolo**: _**"WHAT THE?!?!?"**_

**Trunks** _**"WHOA DAD! DID YOU DO THAT?!?!"**_

**Vegeta** _**"What are you fools yelling at…WHAT THE HELL?!?! WHAT'S THIS PINK STUFF I'M SITTING ON?!?!?"**_

**Goku**: _**"IS THAT WHAT BUU DID WHEN HE WAS IN HERE??!?"**_

**Krillan**: _**"OH GROSS IT'S MOVING!!!"**_

Yajirobi's hoagie sandwich slipped unknowingly from his hand as he wondered what in the hell was going on inside the bathroom.

**Goku**: _**"Move away Vegeta, I'll handle this! KAMEHAMEHA!!!!"**_

(A large explosion is heard within)

**Vegeta**: _**"KAKAROT YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST MADE IT WORSE! LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE! GALLIC GUN!!!"**_

(Another explosion is heard)

**Krillan**: _**"OH NO, I THINK YOU PISSED IT OFF!!!"**_

**Vegeta**: _**"NO, IT'S SUCKING ME IN!!!"**_

**Trunks**: _**"FATHER, I'LL SAVE YOU!!!"**_

(Several slashing noises from Trunk's sword are heard)

**Trunks**: _**"OH NO! MY SWORD IS STUCK!!!"**_

**Piccolo**: _**"Wait, let me focus my energy…DESTRUCTIVE WAVE!!!"**_

(A third explosion is heard, this time shaking the area around the bathroom, knocking Yajirobi onto his butt. He quickly got up and yelled out to the guys who were inside bathroom)

**Yajirobi: **"What the heck??!!? What's happening in there?!?!?"

**Vegeta**: _**"DAMN YOU PICCOLO! NOW ALL OF THAT PINK CRAP IS CREATING A COALITION AGAINST US!!!"**_

**Piccolo**: _**"BE QUIET AND START ZAPPING THEM ONE BY ONE. AND PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON FOR NAMEK'S SAKE!!!"**_

**Trunks**: _**"ALRIGHT, I'LL TRY THIS AGAIN…BURNING ATTACK!!!"**_

(Another explosion is heard, followed by the fire alarm, which started blaring)

**Krillan**: _**"LOOK! THE WATER FROM THE SPRINKLERS IS DISSOLVING THAT THING!!!"**_

**Goku**: _**"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE IT DECIDES TO COME BACK!!!"**_

**SLAM!!!**

The bathroom doors burst open as Goku and his team flew out simultaneously, landing in front of Yajirobi, who looked at them wide-eyed. Yajirobi, who was at a loss for words at the moment, tried to think of an interview question that he could ask them.

**Yajirobi**: "Um…eh…uh…what happened?"

Goku sat up and heaved heavily as he turned to the camera and smiled cheesilly.

"**Well, Majinn Buu's poop almost tried to eat us, so we fought and defeated it!!!" **Goku responded.

Yajirobi and the camera guy stood there dumbfounded by his remarks. Hercule, King Kai, the Tournament Announcer, as well as the entire audience sat with their jaws unhinged as they heard the whole conflict from within the bathroom on camera.

**Yajirobi**: "Um…any additional comments?"

"**Yeah, tell Buu to flush his stupid crap down the toilet next time!"** Vegeta grumbled, walking away trying to hold his pants up.

**Tournament Announcer**: "Well…and there you have it ladies and gentlemen…I think…"

**King Kai**: "Well, with that disturbing event out of the way, the second round of the Tournament will start momentarily. Don't go away!"

* * *

**Intermission 1: Bathroom Break Chapter Complete**


	4. Game 2: Youth Team vs The Villain Team

**Game 2: The Youth Team vs. The Villain Team**

**Tournament Announcer**: "Ladies and gentlemen! It is now time to start Game Two of tonight's Tournament! Would the members of The Youth Team and The Villain Team please step up to your respective lanes?"

Both teams each made their way to their stations.

**The Youth Team**

"**Alright, we're going to show those goons who's the best around here, right Videl?"** Teen Gohan said, dropping his One-Star Dragon Bowling Ball into the holder.

"**That's right! We'll blow these guys away easily!"** Videl responded, sitting next to him.

"**I'll woo the girls with my awesome skills,"** Yamcha said, sounding real proud of himself at the moment.

Chiaotzu and Tien placed their bowling balls in the holder and began stretching.

"**Hey Tien, I have a funny feeling that The Villain Team will try to cheat during the match,"** Chiaotzu said to him.

"**Not to worry, little guy. If they try to pull anything on us, we'll get even. I've got my third eye on them,"** Tien reassured him.

**I sure hope so…"** Chiaotzu said, gulping.

**The Villain Team**

"**Shall we show them our power?"** Omega Shenron said to his teammates, taking out his Black Dragon Ball.

"**Oh brother, this is going to be soooo easy!"** Frieza laughed evilly as he set his stuff down.

"**Those young Earthlings don't stand a chance against our secret strategy,"** Cell added, dropping his green-colored bowling ball in the holder.

"**Just like I conquered the Underworld Bowling League, this too will be a cake-walk. We'll be the ones who'll face The Ginyu Team in the end,"** Dabura said evilly, glaring at the other team.

"**Buu gonna beat other team, then maybe turn them into chocolate!"** Buu said happily, pulling out a chunk of his body and shaping it into a bowling ball.

**Hercule Satan**: "May I have your attention please! Bowlers, the second match will begin in one minute. Please shake hands with the opposite team before you begin!"

Both teams walked up toward each other and shook hands.

"**Good luck, losers,"** Frieza said with his arms crossed, shaking the other team member's hands with his tail.

"**We won't let you pull any dirty tricks on us!"** Chiaotzu warned the other team, reluctantly shaking their hands.

**King Kai**: "It's now time to start the second game! Captains, get on up there and bowl away!"

Teen Gohan was first. He grabbed his bowl and approached the lane. He threw the ball down the lane, but it suddenly grinded to a halt halfway down.

"**What?!?"** Teen Gohan said, his jaw unhinged. **"How is that possible?"**

"**Aw, too bad! Try again!" **Frieza snickered to the other team.

A maintenance guy came down and removed the ball from the lane.

It was now his second throw. He approached the lane and threw the ball even harder this time. However, it went into the gutter instead.

"**I don't believe this!!!"** Teen Gohan said in frustration as he went to sit down with his team.

Next it was Omega Shenron's turn. He walks up casually to the lane and hurls his ball at blinding speed, decimating all of the pins on contact for a strike.

"**That's how it's done,"** Omega Shenron said, sticking his tongue at the other team.

Meanwhile Chiaotzu gets a glimpse of the ball that Teen Gohan used when it suddenly stopped midway down the lane. He saw that the ball was turned into solid stone.

"**I knew they'd be cheating! That's Dabura's technique!"** Chiaotzu thought. **"Well, I'll teach them to play dirty!"**

Next was Videl. With her ball, she approached the lane and threw the ball, hitting 8 out of 10 pins. On her second throw, she was able to pick up the spare.

Now it was Cell's turn. He approached the lane and threw his ball for an easy strike.

"**Too easy,"** he said, walking back to his seat.

Now it was Yamcha's turn. He approached the lane and turned back to pose for the cameras. When he was ready, he tossed the ball straight into the air above him.

"**Wolf Fang Fist!!!"** he called out, using his technique to hit the ball, sending it whizzing down the lane, hitting 9 out of the 10 pins. On his second go around, he tried to pick up the spare, but just barely missed it.

Now it was Dabura's time to bowl. He stepped up to the lane and prepared to throw his ball.

"**Oh no you don't!"** Chiaotzu said while hiding as he prepared to use his powers.

Dabura tossed his ball perfectly down the lane for an assured strike, when it suddenly turned around and flew straight back at Dabura, smashing him clear in he face.

"**Huh?"** both teams said in unison at the odd occurrence.

**King Kai**: "Hmm…something fishy is going on here, and its not the giant halibut that I'm eating right own either!"

Dabura shook off the impact of the ball and prepared to throw it again. When his did, Chiaotzu used his powers again to divert the balls direction, sending it back again at Dabura, only to hit him in the crotch this time. Dabura doubled over and had to be dragged back to his set by his own teammates.

Now it was Chiaotzu's own turn. He carried the bowling up to the lane and gave it a little shove, sending it slowly down the lane. Secretly using his powers to control the ball's direction, he made for an easy strike on his first turn.

Meanwhile on the Villain Team, the team members were huddled together discussing the game's odd occurrences.

"**Someone from the other team has been toying with our throws!"** Dabura said, holding an ice pack between his legs.

"**Yes, we must do something before they ruin our scores even further,"** Omega Shenron nodded in agreement.

Next to bowl was Majin Buu. He grabbed his ball and tossed it down the lane, but once again it stopped dead in its tracks and started flying back at Buu. Buu smiled evilly and countered by whipping out a tennis racket and knocking the ball back down the lane, knocking down 9 out of 10 pins. On his second throw, Buu threw it again, but ended up in the gutter toward the end of the lane.

"**Uh oh…I think they may be on to me…"** Chiaotzu gulped.

Last on The Youth Team was Tien. He picked up his ball and rolled it straight down the lane, when it suddenly blew up into pieces.

"**What the...what happened just now?!?"** Tien said, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"**That'll teach those brats to mess with us!"** Frieza said, blowing his finger off after zapping Tien's ball with an undetectable Death Beam attack.

The last person to bowl was Frieza. He walked up to the lane and tossed the ball into the air, before hitting with his tail. The ball flew down fast enough to cut right through the center of the pins, knocking 5 out of 10 pins. On his second throw, he picked up a seemingly impossible spare.

**Later At The End Of The Second Game**

**Tournament Announcer**: "Ladies and Gentlemen, announcing the winners of the match between the Youth Team and the Villain Team. With a landslide score of:

**The Youth Team: 119**

**The Villain Team: 240**

…**the winners of this match are The Villain Team!**

The audience booed in an uproar as the bad guys won this match. They grinned and laughed evilly as The Youth Team walked off of the lanes disappointed.

"**Damn, how could we have lost?"** Teen Gohan said, crossing his arms and thinking hard.

"**Don't worry, Gohan, leave it to me. I'll bust the other team for what they've been doing to us throughout the match during Intermission,"** Chiaotzu promised him and the rest of the team.

**King Kai**: "That concludes Game 2! It is now time for another Intermission. The Semi-Finals match will start in 45 minutes! See you soon!"

* * *

**Game 2: The Youth Team vs. The Villain Team Chapter Complete**

**Please review!**


	5. Intermission 2: Lunch Break

**Intermission 2: Lunch Break**

**Hercule Satan**: "Welcome back! Before we show you the next match, we will once again attempt to show you, the audience, an exclusive interview with the winners of the second round. Our top reporter, Yajirobi, is looking for The Villain Team right now as we speak. We once again turn it over to him for the latest updates. Yajirobi?"

**Yajirobi**: "Right. After that pretty embarrassing encounter with the Z-Team, I'm hoping the interview with The Villains will be worth my time! I gotta make a living by taping quality interviews you know."

**King Kai**: "Um, Yajirobi, you're doing this for free, remember?"

Yajirobi stares at the sponsors with disbelief, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

**In The Snack Bar…**

Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, Dabura, and Omega Shenron were all sitting around the counter ready to order something to eat. Behind the counter, the Androids were preparing the food.

"**This is pointless. Why are we cooking food for all these humans? We should be out there causing an uproar,"** Android 17 said smugly, unenthusiastically flipping pancakes on the griddle.

"**Dr. Gero said that cooking is a good way to understand humans. I find it quite interesting,"** Android 16 responded, cracking an egg into a bowl.

"**I highly doubt that Dr. Gero would ever say something like that. Besides, 17 does have a point. With all of our enemies out there in one place, this could be our big chance to dominate those losers and take over the world,"** Android 18 commented with a grin.

"**Hey! We want some service!"** Omega Shenron demanded, pounding his fists into the counter. **"We're the winners from the last round!"**

"**Yeah! Buu want food!"** Majin Buu said is his usual happy-go-lucky nature.

"**Oh put a sock in it. What do you guys want?"** 17 said to the group, before looking at Cell. **"Don't know about serving you, jerk."**

"**Hey! Just because I'm the perfect Android doesn't mean you should feel intimidated by my greatness,"** Cell shot back.

"**Whatever. Who got trashed by a 12 year old again?"** 17 countered. **"Now, what do you guys want?"**

As the villains were ordering, Yajirobi was once again wandering the bowling complex looking for the snack bar.

**Yajirobi: **"**Damn, this is ridiculous. I was just there earlier when I got my sandwich, now I can't remember how to get back to that stupid place,"** he grumbled, wandering aimlessly through hallway after hallway, before tripping and falling over something small. He got up and saw that he had fallen over Chiaotzu. **"Hey, what's the big idea?"**

The little guy got up and handed Yajirobi some photos**. "I got some inside dirt for your interview!"**

**Yajirobi**: "You don't say? Let's see here…"

**Back At The Snack Bar**

The villains were at the counter eating their food, when Yajirobi, his cameraman and Chiaotzu walked in and began to broadcast the live interview.

**Yajirobi**: "Hello everyone, Yajirobi here. I have breaking news regarding The Villains team. According to my sources, the team has been photographed cheating during the last match."

Everyone at the counter spat out their food when they heard this. The Androids, who were now covered with food, rolled their eyes and went back into the kitchen.

"**What?!?! Lemme see those!!!"** Omega Shenron yelled, stomping toward Yajirobi and snatching the photos out of his hand. **"What the?!?! These photos are leading and slanderous! I bet they were made on Photoshop!!!"**

The camera zoomed in to show the villains doing various things during the last match, like gluing the other team's bowling balls to the rack, filling them with lead, and other things that they didn't actually do.

"**We didn't do such thing!!!"** Dabura added angrily.

Suddenly, the three sponsors walked into the Snack Bar.

**King Kai**: "How disgraceful! You should be disqualified for these childish antics!"

**Tournament Announcer**: "I agree. Misconduct on the lanes is not permitted whatsoever."

**Hercule Satan**: "Then it's settled. The Villains Team will be disqualified!"

**"Oh no you don't!!!"** Frieza yelled, jumping out of his seat and going after the sponsors, knocking over the camera as he did.

The camera hit the ground and lost transmission, but the sound was still intact. You could hear the villains shouting and fighting with the sponsors, with the Androids soon taking part in the melee. Chiaotzu's voice could be heard screaming, probably running away with Yajirobi.

_**We're sorry for the broadcast's inconvenience. The next match will begin soon.**_

* * *

**Intermission 2: Lunch Break Chapter Complete**


	6. Game 3: Z Team vs The Youth Team

**Semi-Finals: The Z Team vs. The Youth Team**

**Tournament Announcer**: "Ladies and gentlemen! It has been one exciting evening as we have witnessed these great teams battle each other for the cup! We now enter the second half of the Tournament: The Semi-Finals! It is now time to start the next round of tonight's Tournament! Would the members of The Z-Team and The Youth Team please step up to your respective lanes!"

Both teams each made their way to their stations.

**The Z-Team**

"**Going up against my son and his friends…this'll be a good match!" **Goku said as he began stretching.

"**Hmph, I was hoping to go up against The Villain Team. Now we have to bowl against the brats!"** Vegeta said with a grouchy look as he sat with his arms crossed.

"**It looks like this will be an easy win for us,"** Trunks said with confidence.

"**Thank goodness we're going up against these guys. No telling what kind of tricks the Villain Team would have pulled on us," **Krillan said, shining his ball.

"**I wouldn't think lightly upon them, Krillan. You just better bowl your best," **Piccolo commented in between his meditating.

**The Youth Team**

"**Oh man, I'm going up against my dad,"** Teen Gohan gulped as he set down his ball in the holder.

"**Don't sweat it, Gohan, we'll beat them,"** Videl reassured him.

"**I'll be happy to remind Vegeta how bad he is at bowling,"** Yamcha said with a grin, before taking a sip of his drink.

Chiaotzu and Tien were off to the side having their own private conversation.

"**Tien, do you think we will win? Goku and Piccolo are really good bowlers you know…"** Chiaotzu said to him.

"**Then we'll just have to give 120 percent during this match,"** Tien said to Chiaotzu.

**Hercule Satan**: "May I have your attention please? Bowlers, the Semi-Final match will begin in one minute. Please shake hands with the opposite team before you begin!"

Both teams walked up toward reach other and shook hands.

"**Good luck, dad,"** Teen Gohan said to his father.

"**You too, son. Give it your all!"** Goku responded.

"**Prepare to be...how you Earthlings say…owned?"** Vegeta said to Chiaotzu as he gripped the little guy's hand very tightly. Chiaotzu gritted his teeth as he took the Saiyan's intentionally hard handshake.

**King Kai**: "It's now time to start the game! Captains are up first! Show us what you can do!!!"

Goku approached the lane with his ball. He runs up and throws the ball down the lane, hitting a perfect strike on his first throw.

"**Yeah!"** Goku cheered as he danced back to his seat.

Teen Gohan was first on the other team. He grabbed his ball and approached the lane. He threw the ball down the lane, eventually rolling off into the gutter.

"**What?!?"** Teen Gohan said, his jaw unhinged again at the sight of another bad start for him. **"Why is something like this happening again?"**

"**Heh, too overconfident?" Vegeta taunted from the Z-Team.**

Teen Gohan tried at it again. This time he got 8 out of 10 pins. He went back to his seat slightly embarrassed.

"**Don't worry, I'll make it up for you,"** Videl said, trying to make him feel better.

Now it was Vegeta's turn. He throws the ball straight down the middle of the lane. When it hit the pins, it gave him a 7-10 split.

"**Dammit! It's nearly impossible to knock down both!"** Vegeta said angrily.

"**You go Vegeta! Keep up the good work!"** Yamcha taunted from the other team.

"**Oh shut-up!"** Vegeta shouted back. He threw the ball again, luckily getting one of the two pins.

"**Good start, Vegeta!"** Krillan said, trying to lighten his mood, but Vegeta ignored him as he went back to his seat.

Next was Videl. With her ball, she approached the lane and threw the ball, getting a strike on her first throw.

"**See? Told ya!"** Videl said to Teen Gohan as she returned to her seat.

Krillan's was up next. He grabbed his ball and approached the lane quickly and threw the ball. It ended up rolling to the side, and into the gutter.

"**What the hell is wrong with you?! You're bowling as bad as I was!"** Vegeta yelled to Krillan.

"**Well, at least he admitted he was doing badly in the first place,"** Chiaotzu said to Tien, but Vegeta heard him, and shot a smaller version of his Gallic Gun at the little guy, narrowly missing him.

**Tournament Announcer**: "Hey now! No threatening gestures to your opponents!"

"**You call that attack a 'gesture'?"** Chiaotzu whimpered from under his seat.

Krillan gulped as he went and tried to at least get a spare. He threw the ball perfectly, picking up the spare like he hoped he would.

"**Whew!"** Krillan said, wiping off his brow as he went back to his seat.

"**Close one, Chrome-Dome,"** Vegeta said to him, shaking his fists.

Now it was Yamcha's turn.

"**I'll try my Wolf-Fang Fist technique once more!"** Yamcha said.

He approached the lane and turned back to pose for the cameras. When he was ready, he tossed the ball straight into the air above him. When it came down, he performed the attack on the ball again. Unfortunately, he overdoes the attack, sending the ball clear over the pins and into the wall.

"**Oh no! I think I just helped screw our team over on getting to the finals…"** Yamcha cringed as he slowly made his way back to his seat, his entire team glaring at him for his screwed-up tactic.

Now it was time for Piccolo to shine again. He came out of his meditation stance, and approached the lane with his ball. He calmly rolled the ball down the lane for another perfect strike.

"**You're the best, Piccolo!"** Trunks cheered the Namek.

Piccolo grinned as he returned to his area and resumed meditating.

Now it was Chiaotzu's turn. He carried the bowling up to the lane and shoved it with all of his might, making it roll faster than before. It reached the pins fairly quickly, knocking down 8 out of the 10 pins on the first try. On his second throw, he got a gutter.

Last on Goku's team again was Trunks. He went up to the lane and rolled the ball. It was starting to look promising, but all of a sudden, it swayed to the side and hit only one pin. On his second throw, he managed to get 7 of the 9 pins that remained.

Last on The Youth Team was Tien. He picked up his ball and rolled it straight down the lane for a strike.

"**Looks like me and Videl are the ones who are going to pull our team out of the gutter," **Tien said as he went back to his seat.

**Later Toward The End Of The Semi-Finals…**

**Tournament Announcer**: "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's now the final round of the Semi-Finals between the Z-Team and the Youth Team. The current scores are:

**Z-Team: 199**

**Youth Team: 180**

"It doesn't look god for the Youth Team. They need two consecutive strikes to win if the Z-Team misses both of theirs."

"**Too easy! We got this in the bag!"** Vegeta said to Goku with a gin.

"**Oh no! We're toast!"** Yamcha said as he looked on and waited for Goku to make his move.

Goku went up to the lane and rolled the ball with determination.

It was a perfect strike.

**Tournament Announcer**: "AND THE Z-TEAM WINS THE SEMI-FINALS MATCH BY DEFAULT!!!!"

"**Damn! How could this have happen?" **Teen Gohan said.

The entire audience cheered in an uproar as the Z-Team bowed and gave their thumbs up to their fans. They had won once again, and will be challenging the current reigning champions in the final round.

"**Good game you guys. You beat us by a long-shot,"** Videl said to the other team.

"**You guys didn't do too bad yourselves," **Goku complimented.

**King Kai**: "That does it for now folks! It is now time for the last Intermission session for the night. The final match of the Intergalactic Bowling Tournament will start in 30 minutes! Don't move a muscle!"

* * *

**Semi-Finals: The Z Team vs. The Youth Team Chapter Complete**


	7. Intermission 3: Where’s Yajirobi?

**Intermission 3: Where's Yajirobi?**

**Hercule Satan**: "Welcome back! Before we show you the next match, we will show you, the audience, an interview with the team Goku and his gang will be going up against: Team Ginyu! We once again turn it over to him for the latest updates. Yajirobi?"

(The large television monitor screen is blank)

**Hercule Satan**: "Um…Yajirobi? Are you there?"

(Screen is still blank)

**Hercule Satan**: "Um…heheh, sorry folks, it seems as though Yajirobi is unavailable at the moment. Please bear with us as we try to find where he's currently located."

All three sponsors leave their seats and begin searching the facility for Yajirobi. Eventually, they find him passed out on the floor, apparently drugged. The cameraman was also nowhere to be found.

**Tournament Announcer**: "What on earth happened to him? Someone get a doctor!"

**King Kai**: "Something's fishy here…"

**Hercule Satan**: "Until we find out what's going on, let's continue to the final round of the tournament."

**King Kai**: "Good idea."

With that said, they prepared to start the final round of the tournament shortly thereafter. Something was indeed suspicious about this event, and that will be revealed in the final chapter!

* * *

**Intermission 3: Where's Yajirobi? Complete**


	8. The Finals: Team Ginyu vs The ZTeam

**The Finals: Team Ginyu vs. The Z-Team**

**Tournament Announcer**: "Ladies and gentlemen! This is the moment you all have been waiting for! It is now time for the final around of tonight's tournament!"

**King Kai**: "Prepare to witness an epic match between Team Ginyu, and the challengers of this years tournament The Z-Team!!!"

The audience was wildly cheering as both teams each made their way to their stations.

**Team Ginyu**

"**Heheheh, those Z-Team losers don't stand a chance against our perfect bowling skills,"** Captain Ginyu stated, placing his famous purple bowling ball into the holder.

"**Not only that, our genius cheating techniques are far better and more calculated then tat bumbling Villain Team,"** Burter stated, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"**That wanker Goku and those other dweebs are going to be put to shame, right Guldo?"** Jeice said as he shined his red ball.

"**Oh yes, I can't to see Vegeta and the other losers explode with anger when they can't get a single point!"** Guldo said with a laugh.

**"Uhuhuh…let's crush em' good and celebrate afterwards, guys,"** Recoome said with his usual goofy self.

**The Z-Team**

"**This is it, guys! Let's take home the cup!" **Goku said as he began stretching once more.

"**Hmph, the sooner this is over the better!"** Vegeta grumbled, arms crossed as he impatiently waited for the game to start.

"**Do you think we could really win this?"** Trunks said in an unsure tone.

"**Hey, that's my line!" **Krillan said to Trunks. "You're nervous too? I don't blame ya…"

"**Relax guys, we'll win, so there's nothing to worry about," **Piccolo commented while he meditated as usual.

**Hercule Satan**: "May I have your attention please? Bowlers, the final match will begin in one minute. Please shake hands with the opposite team before you begin!"

Both teams walked up toward reach other and shook hands.

"**Best of luck to you!"** Goku said as he shook Captain Ginyu's hand.

"**Heh, we don't need luck, but you will,"** Captain Ginyu responded with an evil grin.

**King Kai**: "It's now time to start the last game! Captains as usual are up first! Show us what you can do!!!"

Captain Ginyu grabbed his ball and approached the lane. With a mighty heave he tossed the ball, hitting the pins for a strike.

"**Heh…too easy,"** Captain Ginyu said as he returned to his seat.

Goku approached the lane with his ball next. He runs up and throws the ball down the lane.

Meanwhile, Burter was ready to screw up Goku's throw. Using his super speed, Burter zips down the lane faster than the eye could see as he grabs the ball and chucks it into the next lane.

Goku was dumbfounded that his ball suddenly jumped lanes for now reason.

"**What?! How can that be?"** Goku said as he prepares to throw it again.

Goku throws the ball, and again, Burter zips by and alters the course of the ball, ruining Goku's second throw.

Goku walks back to his seat, with his team looking at him with a 'WTF' expression.

Next from Team Ginyu was Guldo. The little green guy walks up to the lane and kicks the ball toward the pins, hitting them for a strike.

Vegeta gave Guldo a growl as Guldo did a taunting victory dance all the way back to his seat.

Before Vegeta's turn, Recoome stealthily walks past the ball holder and alters Vegeta's ball with a solid, colored glass replica.

Now it was Vegeta's turn. He grabs his ball and tosses it down the lane…

**CRASH!!!!**

…where it breaks into a million pieces upon hitting the lane.

Vegeta yelled out a loud swear word as he returned to his seat, unable to try a second throw.

"**What happened to Vegeta's ball?"** Krillan wondered.

Next up was Jeice. The red-skinned, white haired member grabbed his ball and gracefully rolled it down the lane for another perfect strike for the team.

"**Oh man…we haven't scored a single point yet!"** Trunks said, with a hint of discontent in his voice.

Krillan's was up next. He grabbed his ball and approached the lane quickly and threw the ball. It ended up rolling to the side, and into the gutter…again.

"**That's it you worthless little runt! I'm kicking your ass for not contributing crap to this team!"** Vegeta yelled to Krillan.

"**Hey! It's not like you aren't doing any better!"** Krillan shot back.

"**Hey, hey! Break it up you two! It's not over till the fat lady sings,"** Goku said to the two.

"**Well you better put on a dress and start singing, Goku,"** Recoome yelled over to the team.

**Tournament Announcer**: "Keep the smack-talk to a minimal, you guys."

Krillan gulped as he attempted to get a spare. As he stepped up toward the lane, Guldo uses his Time Freeze technique to stop time, using the opportunity to nonchalantly walk up to Krillan and pour some clear oil in his path. Re returns to his seat and deactivates his technique.

"**Whoa whoa WHOA!!!!"** Krillan yells as he slips on the clear oil and tosses his ball backwards, almost hitting Vegeta as hit lands just inches from his crotch.

Guldo snickered after seeing this.

"**Are you trying to piss me off?!?!"** Vegeta said to him angrily, shaking his fists.

Next from Team Ginyu was Burter.

Burter grabs his ball and tosses it down the lane at 1000 MPH, complexly destroying the pins upon impact.

**Hercule Satan**: "Holy crap…did you guys see that!!!"

Piccolo was next, as he is consider the teams only saving grace at this point. Approaching the lane with his ball, he concentrated as he threw the ball down the lane, hitting only one pin this time.

"**What…what happened Piccolo?"** Trunks cheered the Namek.

"**I…don't know…"** Piccolo said, shocked that he messed up.

Throwing the ball again for the spare, Piccolo unfortunately only knocks overt two pins this time around. He returned to his seat at a complete loss on his horrible throwing.

"**Heh, using my body switching technique to mess him up was genius,"** Captain Ginyu whispers to his teammates.

Last on the Ginyu team was Recoome. The giant oaf tiptoed Fred Flintstone style toward the lane and rolled it clumsily, miraculously hitting the pins for a strike.

"**Goddamn this is embarrassing…"** Vegeta said, as he still couldn't believe how good the other team was.

Last on Goku's team again was Trunks. He went up to the lane and rolled the ball. It was starting to look promising, but all of a sudden, it melts into a pile of rubber glue.

"**Oh man…we're toast…"** Trunks said as he shamefully went back to his seat.

"**I hope that wanker loved the new ultra-strength ball cleaner I applied to his ball when he was unaware,"** Jeice said to his teammates.

**Later Toward The End of the Final Match…**

**Tournament Announcer**: "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's now the final round of tonight's championship game!

While the Tournament Announcer was talking, Nappa, Vegeta's buddy, walks toward the group to visit.

"**Hey Vegeta, I just made it in time to see the last half of the game. What's the scoreboard say about the opponent's score?"** Nappa asked.

"**IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!"** Vegeta yells angrily.

"**WHAT, 9000?!?!?"** Nappa responds in disbelief.

**Tournament Announcer**: "The current scores are:"

**Team Ginyu: An astonishing 9456 points**!

**Z-Team: An embarrassing 16 points**

**Hercule Satan**: "The Z-Team might as well throw in the towel, cuz they are all washed up!"

"**Oh man…there's no way we'll win now!"** Goku said, looking a bit down.

"**Well guys, looks like we'll be needing more space to store our trophies at,"** Captain Ginyu said to his team.

**King Kai**: "Well folks I really don't see the point in continuing any further, so without further ado, I will proclaim Team Ginyu as tonight's w---"

**Yajirobi**: "WAAAIT!!!"

Everyone in the bowling complex spun around to see Yajirobi crawl toward the judges, looking really beat up and disheveled, holding a tape recorder in his hands.

**Hercule Satan**: "Yajirobi? What happened to you?"

**Yajirobi**: "Overheard…Team Ginyu…going to cheat…in finals…tried to tell you…but got beat up…"

**Tournament Announcer**: "What?! So that's what happened to you! Let's play that tape."

The Tournament Announcer turns on the tape recorder, and holds it toward the microphone.

"_**Capain Ginyu: Heheheh…we'll cheat in the final round like we did the past several years! This will be another…hey…you, the pudgy fellow…are you taping this? Get back here you little…"**_

A bunch of punching noises are heard afterwards before cutting off.

The audience gasped as they heard the confession from the Ginyu on the tape.

"**I...uh…I can explain…!"** Captain Ginyu tried to plea with the judges.

**Tournament Announcer**: "No excuses! You are disqualified, and your previous trophies will be revoked as of now!

**Hercule Satan**: "The real winner tonight by default is The Z-Team!"

The audience cheered widely for their heroes as the judges presented them with the Championship Cup.

**King Kai**: "That concludes this years tournament! Thank you all for watching. Tune in tomorrow night on your local news station as we administer a humiliating punishment to Team Ginyu on nationwide television! Good night!"

**The Finals: Team Ginyu vs. The Z-Team Chapter Complete**

* * *

**The End!**

**How was it? Please review!**


End file.
